Minecraft: Pocket Edition
Minecraft Pocket Edition (often abbreviated to PE, or MCPE) is the official Minecraft app for iOS, Android and Windows tablets/phones. Info for the full contents of PE can be found on the Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki. This edition has many similarities with Minecraft: Windows 10 Edition. About The objective of the game remains the same as its original PC, PlayStation 3 Edition, and Xbox Edition counterparts, where players can build virtual realities in a sandbox-based game. The goal is to survive and build a house to protect yourself from Mobs. The Multiplayer mode is cross-platform compatible between Android and iOS. A video of an early prototype was released on Twitter, showing the game on the Xperia PLAY. The alpha version was recently released, and became no longer exclusive to the Xperia PLAY on the 7th of October 2011. The non-exclusive version was going to be released on September 29th for Android but there were a few severe bugs that needed to be fixed; the release was delayed until the 7th of October. A version for iOS devices was confirmed to be released before 2012 in an interview with Mojang and subsequently was released on the 17th of November 2011. Survival Mode was added in version 0.2.0. The current version was supposed to be released February 8 for submission to Apple and Android stores for approval, but Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that it would be delayed due to bugs. The update was submitted to Apple and Android stores for approval on February 10. On February 11, Daniel Kaplan announced on his Twitter feed that the update was available for Android users. The update was approved by Apple and released on the 17th of February. This update has been advertised as "laying the groundwork for survival mode." It includes many bug fixes and behind the scenes upgrades that allows for Survival Mode to be included. It also includes animals, new blocks, and tools. Crafting was not included in this update due to GUI difficulties. The Nether was added in 0.12.0. Several redstone items were added in 13.0. It has been very successful in sales. 30 million copies of Minecraft: Pocket Edition have been sold over the iOS and Android platforms, making it ironically arguably more popular than the PC version (which has sold over 18,000,000 copies). Gameplay Both the iOS and Android versions of Pocket Edition have the same gameplay, with the following differences: *With the update, tools were added. These are: Swords, Shovels, Pickaxes, Axes, and Shears. *Neither sand nor gravel move directly above the nearest block directly below them (this was Classic's version of falling). *The hotbar only contains five different blocks (or 8 for the Xperia Play version) *In Multiplayer mode, the maximum number of players is 5. *It is not possible to fall off the earth. However, in Creative Mode, you can dig down through bedrock into the void. If flying is equipped, getting too close to the Void will suck you in resulting in the player's death. *In Survival, dropping into the Void and dying will not affect your hotbar, consequentially your blocks and items will still be there when you spawn again.(assuming you respawn) Controls Android Version The Android version features a d-pad at the bottom-left corner of the screen, which controls movement. The jump button is located in the center of the d-pad. Note that when moving towards an adjacent block that is one level higher than the Player , the player will automatically jump up the block. One can place blocks by tapping the screen in a desired location. Destroying blocks is similar to the PC version's way, but rather than tapping, the player taps and holds. The search button used to be able to change the camera to and from third person view, but now this has to be done via the pause screen, and the menu and back buttons will open the pause screen. To open the inventory screen, tap the triple dotted button on the right of the hot bar. Xperia PLAY Controlled with slide out PlayStation keyboard: * : Jump (To Fly, see below menu) * : Cycle inventory right * : Cycle inventory left * : Bring up inventory *D-Pad: Move *Right Touchpad: Look/Turn *Menu: Pause TO FLY: Simply press jump twice in a row. To fly higher? Press the up arrow twice in a row also, hold after second press to fly upwards non-stop. Repeat for the bottom arrow to go down. (Creative Only, Changed in 0.2.1) iOS version The controls on iOS are very similar to the Android version with the exception of the search and back buttons. To open the pause screen you must press the pause icon in the top right corner. In the Lite Version, the pause button is the inventory, then the menu. To switch to third person view you open the menu, *Then tap the button with the square with an icon of a player in it. (v0.6.1) *Then tap the "Options" button, then tap the "Third Person View" button and the button should light up. (v0.7.0) Bugs texture]] *In both creative and survival, fence with no other blocks with in the same altitude or higher of a radius of ten blocks (half a circle surrounding the fence), the fence will not render but rather become 'invisible'. *Sometimes, the world generator will generate flying sand. It will fall ONLY if the block updates. *When a player connects, other players can make them jump far away if they go near them. *Placing a torch on the underside of a block attached to invisible bedrock will cause the torch to be placed on the invisible bedrock thus creating a floating torch. *Selecting an item immediately after shooting an arrow will delete the extra data value associated with it, allowing you to "clean" wool of its colors, transform dye into Ink Sacs, and create chicken spawn eggs called Spawn .name< that do not spawn anything. This works with anything with extra data values. However, this does not work as of 0.9.0. Versions MCPE 0.14.2 (This is the current version of Minecraft: Pocket Edition.) MCPE 0.14.1 MCPE 0.14.0 MCPE 0.13.0 Bug fixes EXISTING BUGS -hostile mobs that wear armor don't show it. Dog collars appear white even when dyed with other colors. THESE BUGS ARE NOW FIXED IF YOU UPDATE TO 0.13.2 MCPE 0.12.0 -Enchanments -experience and levels -HUNGER -New Mobs -Bunnies -Raw & cooked rabbit -rabbit hide(4 rabbit hide make one leather) -levers -daylight sensor Pressure plates Redstone lamps MCPE 0.11.1 MCPE 0.11.0 * New Skins * Multiple Language Support * Boats made for 2 ** You can throw stuff from the boats * Fishes * Squids * Spider Jockeys * Cave Spiders * Bats * Magma Cubes * Baby Zombies * Edible clownfish * Chicken Jockeys * Rename able worlds * Creative players cannot be set on fire ** (However, lava doesn't do that) * Chickens will not walk right into water * Animals do not breed without touching each other * Milk removes mob effects * Bugfixes *Ghasts MCPE 0.10.0 * All colors of fences and fence gates * Version Exclusive: Mineshafts made of spruce in mesa biomes * Version Exclusive: Gold ore spawns anywhere in mesa biomes. * Larger Sun * Brightened water * Dark water in swamps * Giant mushrooms can grow in swamps (version exclusive) MCPE 0.9.0 (Largest Update To Date) * Infinite Worlds * Caves * Monster Eggs * New Blocks * Wolves * New types of flowers * Endermen * Mooshrooms * New Biomes * Abandoned Mineshafts * Villages * An "interaction" button * Lakes * Vines * Dungeons * Strongholds * Emeralds MCPE 0.8.1 *New graphics imported from the PC version *Minecraft Realms fixes *New blocks/food items such as beetroot *Android has hit Beta! MCPE 0.7.3 *Added sun, stars and moon *Double Chests *Bug fix *Cooler Title Screen *Glowing Spider eyes at night There are 2 modes of the Apple and Android versions of PE: Free and Paid. screenshot-2014-04-26-07-44.png|Current opening screen on Minecraft PE. screenshot-2014-04-20-12-32.png|Multiplayer in Minecraft PE. 2014-04-23 15.00.40.png|A group of pigs in Minecraft - Pocket Edition|link=Minecraft: Pocket Edition screenshot-2014-05-21-21-12.png|Lots of enemies in Minecraft: Pocket Edition 0.9.0.png|'0.9.0' Opening Screen Fcfcimage.jpg|Texture pack imageccd.jpg|0.6.0 armor section imageftc.jpg|A castle imagefcfc.jpg|Minecraft pe icon Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition